leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
* Skins Splash Art Update |Latest = March 29th, 2017 |Release = |Related = |Prev = V7.6 |Next = Unreleased Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) The following Chromas packs have been added to the store: * (???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? - assets only) The following Summoner Icons have been added to store: ProfileIcon1628.png|God Fist ProfileIcon1629.png|God Fist Lee Sin ProfileIcon1630.png|Astronaut Teemo ProfileIcon1631.png|Bard Satellite The following Ward skins have been added to the store: God Fist Ward.jpg|God Fist Ward skin The following Champions and Skins have received a new splash art: * * * * - tweaked face to unify all Karma splashes PVP.net All Random Summoner's Rift * ARSR, All Random Summoner's Rift is coming to PBE. * Gameplay is the same from Summoner's Rift. * Rerolls using the same as ARAM. League of Legends VPBE General ;Magic Shield * Magic shield color is now slightly darker for both standard and colorblind version. Champions ; * ** Now heals all neaby allied champions instead of only one. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** On-hit damage at 5 Trample stacks increased to level)}} from level)}}. ; * ** Basic attacks reduces target's magic resistance by for 3 seconds. ** Basic attacks apply on target for 3 seconds. target receive from all incoming magic damage. * ** Now refreshes on targets. * ** Now applies on targets. ; * ** Meep damage is now +15 every 5 Chimes up to 100 Chimes (+10 every 5 thereafter) from +15-30 every 10 Chimes up to 150 Chimes (+20 every 5 therafter). 100 Chimes occurs at the 42 minute mark. *** Base damage changed to (+10 every 5 thereafter) from (+20 every 5 therafter). ** Meep slow unlock requirements reduced to Chimes from . ** Meep AOE unlock requirement reduced to 15 Chimes from 25 Chimes. ** Meep AOE increased radius requirement reduced to 35 Chimes from 65 Chimes. ** Meep -1 second recharge time requirements reduced to from . ** Meep stock limit increased to 9 from 4. *** Meep +1 stock limit requirements reduced to 10 / 30 / 50 / 65 / 75 / 85 / 95 / 100 from . ; * ** Outer half healing against minions and monsters. Now only heals against enemy champions. * ** Duration reduced to seconds from 4 at all ranks. ; * ** Base damage reduced to level)}} from 5 level}}. * ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Tornado target maximum health ratio reduced to from . ; * ** Granting magic resistance}} per stack. ; * ** Base shield changed to from . ** Bonus shield per enemy hit changed to % Jarvan IV's maximum health}} from . ; * ** Can now . ; * ** Attack is no longer cancelled if the target moved out of range. * ** Cooldown reduced to 5 seconds from 6. * ** AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . ; * Stats ** Base mana increased to 330 from 304. ** Mana growth increased to 55 from 50. ** Base mana regeneration increased to 6 from . ** Mana regeneration growth increased to from . * ** Lissandra's next ability periodically costs no mana. Iceborn's cooldown is reduced by 1 second every time Lissandra applies crowd control to an enemy with her abilities, excluding crowd control spell effects from items. ** After using an ability, Lissandra modifies her next basic attack to deal magic damage, plus 1 magic damage per ( second cooldown). Whenever Lissandra's abilities or empowered attack damage an enemy champion she permanently gains a stack of . Each stack grants and increases the damage of her empowered attack by 1. * ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Mana cost changed to from 85 at all ranks. * ** Mana cost changed to from 50 at all ranks. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Self cast now also restores . ; * ** If Final Spark kills an enemy champion, % of its cooldown is refunded. ; * Stats ** Base health reduced to 575 from . ** Base health regeneneration reduced to 7 from . * ** Having 5 Visionary stacks enhances the effect of his next ability: *** : +160 true damage, +50 base healing. *** : +1% movement speed, +5% attack speed. *** : +40 base damage, +5% movement speed slow. *** : +250 maximum base damage. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to % bonus AD}} from % bonus AD}}. ; * ** Critical strike AD ratio changed to from % AD}}. ** Now also deal bonus damage. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 14 at all ranks. ** Dealing bonus physical damage. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * ** Number of chains increased to 8 from 4. ** Bounce logic improved. Upcoming Changes ;Pentakil 2nd Album * Praeco has tweeted out a small teaser for the next PENTAKILL album. He also noted that the vocalist on the track is Jorn Lande.Pentakill 2nd Album 01Pentakill 2nd Album 02 * Previews of the album were also played during the concert at League Fest.Pentakill 2nd Album at League Fest ;Mid-Season Update - Tanks *Target classes: Vanguards and Wardens. *Goals: ** Itemization changes of an unknown scale. ** Reduce the availability of damage and stat-ball-tankiness to tanks - instead giving them more conditional/interactive tankiness. Sion was used as an example of a successfully implemented tank, due to his threat being ever-present but fully interactive. ** Allow tanks to feel good using their damage mitigation tools, as well as scale well building tank items. It may be necessary to outright prevent or handicap damage purchases on tanks (although no directly, e.g. removing AD/AP scalings) - but the hope is that tanks will want to build tanky if the other changes are successful. *Target champions: The Generalists (i.e. those with no unique identity). *Scope: 3 high-scale updates (comparable to and ). **Aside from minor quality of life changes, there's unlikely to be any low-scale updates this time around. Internal statistics and player feedback from previous low-scale changes has been overall poor. *Confirmed candidates: , and . ** Skin splash update for and . *Confirmed excluded: ** - Her upcoming update (soon) is moving her into the Diver (Fighter) class. **Due to being in the VGU queue: , and **Due to being considered unique/modern enough: , , , , and . *Probable exclusions: , and *Potential candidates: , , , and . References Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed